


paprika frosting

by YuzuGimlet



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's a gay ass nerd who just wants to sleep so he can go to his 8 am lecture, Tweek's a gay ass nerd who likes to bake at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuGimlet/pseuds/YuzuGimlet
Summary: Prompt: You’re baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and I’m angry but also really hungry





	paprika frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby

Craig Tucker wasn’t irrational.

In fact, he liked to consider himself as one of the most rational, calm, and collected students at Denver College. _He_ was always the designated driver friend; _he_ was the one people came to when they needed notes from classes they’ve skipped; _he_ was the one who teachers compared Clyde to whenever the latter got in trouble for getting into a fist fight.

But this?

This would have made Jesus Christ himself cut a bitch.

He threw his scratchy blanket off, shoved his feet into the frog slippers Tricia had gotten for him as a graduation present two years ago, and with a fury that would have cowed most regime rulers, stormed into the communal kitchens in his Red Racer jammies.

“It,” he seethed to the asshole making the noise, “is _3 AM in the morning,_ and you have absolutely no excuse to be clanging pots and pans!”

The culprit at the oven squeaked and whipped around.

Craig blinked as he saw the kid was shaking head to toe. He wasn’t that scary was he?

“S-Sorry!” the kid squeaked, voice high and trembling. The tips of his gravity defying blonde hair quivered like the peaks of whipped egg whites. “I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to eat some cookies so… so I thought I’d bake some!”

“Oh, did you? I couldn’t fucking tell,” Craig said coldly. “Bring. The noise. Down. Some of us are trying to sleep here and we don’t need Patisserie McGee to ruin that.”  


The kid blanched. “Look, I’m sorry. But I’m almost done, I promise I’ll try to keep it down. I just need to take the cookies out of the oven and finish making the frosting.”

Craig growled in the back of his throat. “Dude, come on. I’ve got an eight o’clock class tomorrow.”

The kid smiled, a manic thing that took up his entire face. “I promise my cookies are super delicious! Just wait a little bit and I’ll let you try them. I think I made too many for myself anyways.”

Not waiting for a reply, he turned around and took out a tray of cookies and put them on the stove to cool. Craig looked at their glistening sugar tops and his reluctance ebbed away slowly. They did look pretty good. He drew himself a chair to the table and leaned his chin onto his palm.

“Who even are you?” Craig asked dully. “I thought I knew everyone in the dorms.”

“I’m— _ack_ —Kenny’s roommate! I don’t really leave my room that often unless it’s night. I’m enrolled into all overnight courses after all, so…” The blonde reached for the bowl full of overly moist frosting and added in an extra half-cup of powdered sugar. “I’m Tweek Tweak.”

“Tweek Tweak,” Craig repeated. “How much did your parents hate you?”

“A lot,” Tweek said with a strange level of seriousness. “Well, I’m pretty sure my dad hated me, but my mom was the best. Should I make the frosting vanilla or chocolate?”

“Chocolate,” Craig said immediately. “I’m Craig.

Tweek reached for a carton of cocoa. “I know.”

“Oh.”

Awkward.

He watched the twitchy blonde measure out bits of chocolate, more powdered sugar, and, strangely, spices for the frosting. Tweek fidgeted under Craig’s heavy glare as he sprinkled in paprika.

“It’s gives it good flavor,” he said defensively. As he waved his hands, he knocked over the cocoa can. It hit the floor, clanging loudly, and Tweek immediately shrieked at the noise.

_How am I seriously the only one who’s awake because of the noise?_ Craig couldn’t help but wonder.

“What major are you?” Tweek asked, trying to keep up conversation as he filled a piping bag with the thick chocolate mix.

“English,” Craig said, eyes growing heavy. “I’ve got… a lecture tomorrow.”

Tweek chuckled. “Sorry for keeping you awake, but it’ll only be for a little bit more, I promise. If I have to be honest with you, I’m really glad that you came by to tell me to quiet down. I always get a little creeped out when I start baking by myself, especially if it’s someplace dark like here. So yeah, I really appreciate it, Craig the English Major.”

“You talk way too much,” Craig said, nose wrinkling.

“I’ve been told that a few times before.”

Tweek squeezed a healthy dollop of the chocolate frosting on top of a sugar candy and then stretched his lithe body over the marble countertop to offer it. “There you go! Payment for your wonderful company.”

“Damn straight,” Craig muttered, and then took a big bite.

Holy _shitballs_.

“Tweek, these are amazing!” Craig said, eyes wide. He licked the frosting and threw his head back to moan. “Oh my _god_ , the paprika gives it this kind of spark? I could eat this forever!”

Tweek turned red. “W-Wh… Okay, that’s laying it on a little thick. But thank you… I love baking for other people but I don’t really get the opportunity to.”

Craig grinned. The exhaustion had cleared from his body entirely. “Hey, look, I really need to go take a nap right now because I need to get a few sleep cycles in before the lecture, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Shove everything into the sink because if you make more noise, I’ll fucking punch you. Thanks for the cookie, man.”

Tweek was wide eyed and still mumbling under his breath as Craig stood up from the chair and went back to his dorm.

Tweek looked down at the tray of cookies and laughed to himself quietly.

* * *

 

Craig Tucker woke up the subsequent morning feeling like shit. Which is what happens when he stays up until the wee crack of dawn, being emotional support for a midnight cookie maker.

When he slipped into the communal kitchens again to grab a bowl of oatmeal before class, he found Those Guys standing around the island, laughing. Well, Eric was laughing. The others looked bored. Which was never a good sign.

“Good morning, Craig,” Eric cooed. “Had a nice gay night baking with your boyfriend, you faggot?”

“Fuck off, Cartman,” Broflovski snapped. “It’s 2018, you asshole, who even uses the F-A-G word anymore.”

“What do you mean,” Craig said flatly, reaching for a banana. Fuck it, he was _not_ staying to cook up a bowl of oatmeal when these assholes were here.

Eric made obnoxious kissing noises. “Saw these when you walked in! I think it’s _super cute_ how your butt buddy is being all cutesy.” He slid over a plate of Tweek’s cookies with a small note on them. Craig took off the Sticky Note to read it.

 

_Saw that you liked these last night! Take a few with you to class, I hope you have a really nice day! Come swing by my dorm room tonight if you wanna to hang out or something :)_

 

Craig blinked, and then felt himself smile at the note.

“Well, guess who’s the one with cookies, dickwad?” Craig said, taking the plate of cookies and reaching for a plastic baggy to store them in. He’d definitely pay Tweek a visit later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave a comment! Hated it? Leave a comment too!


End file.
